Matar Por Placer (Sexual?)
by RyoNef191
Summary: Luego De Ver Interrumpida Su Noche De Pasión Y Lujuria, Que Pasará Con Nuestros Amigos Luego Que Manchen De Sangre Sus Manos? Y Sobretodo, Porque La Sangre Afecta Tanto Sus Hormonas?
1. Chapter 1

**Matar Por Placer (Sexual)?**

Nos situamos en un gran hotel de Ciudad Jubileo, donde Ash y Dawn se encontraban para poder relajarse después de tanto tiempo de andar viajando y durmiendo bajo las estrellas. El hotel era uno de los más cotizados de la ciudad, cada habitación era casi un departamento para una familia entera, con varios lujos para hacer su estadía más cómoda.

La habitación del hotel costaría bastante, pero eso no sería problema para nuestros amigos ya que la estadía seria gratuita para los participantes de la Liga Sinnoh

Ash y Dawn ya estaban dentro de su habitación, su plan era quedarse una semana antes de la inauguración de la Liga. Habían pedido una habitación con balcón y con una pequeña chimenea debido a que la noche era muy fría y el calor del fuego ayudaría a sus cuerpos

Ash estaba junto a la chimenea, estaba usando una especie de pequeño tridente para mover los maderos y que estos ardieran más. Dawn por su parte estaba sentada en la cama, viendo con ternura al chico de la gorra roja. La chica se levantó de la cama y se acercó a Ash, solo para abrazarlo por detrás y recostar su cabeza en su espalda—gracias por traerme aquí—

Ash sonrió ante las palabras de la chica—no es nada. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por todo lo que tú has hecho por mí—dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Dawn y la besaba

Dawn sonrió ante el gesto de Ash—sabes?—luego se acercó a su oído y susurró—no llevo puesto mi bracier—

Ash sonrió ante esta revelación. Dawn se separó de Ash y regresó a la cama, el chico dejó el fierro en el fuego y se fue acercando a la chica de falda rosada. Ash besó a Dawn profundamente y la tumbó en la cama mientras le acariciaba las piernas suavemente.

Dawn gemía de placer con solo sentir los labios de Ash y sentir el roce de sus dedos con su piel. Ella comenzó a quitarle la camisa al chico, al hacerlo comenzó a acariciar su pecho con su mano hasta llegar a su pantalón

Estás lista?—preguntó Ash

Dawn miró seductoramente al chico—siempre—

Lamento interrumpir su diversión—se oyó una voz extraña que había entrado de momento a la habitación

Ash y Dawn voltearon a ver sorprendidos aun sujeto con un arma que estaba detrás de ellos. El sujeto era calvo, portaba una chaqueta de cuero negro con un krookodile estampado en la espalda, en su mano derecha portaba un arma de fuego, ya cargada y lista para disparar con tan solo tirar del gatillo. En su rostro podía notarse bastante malicia.

Que quiere? Como entró?—preguntó Ash seriamente mientras Dawn estaba atemorizada

Eso no te incumbe muchacho—dijo el sujeto—Anda, levántate de allí—ordenó. Ash hizo caso y se levantó fuera de la cama, Dawn igual iba a levantarse pero el sujeto volvió a decir—ella no. Tú quédate allí muchacha. Obedezcan y no les pasará nada—

Dawn estaba atemorizada por lo que el sujeto pudiera hacerles. Miró a Ash y este le hizo una seña con la cabeza, como diciendo "obedece. Yo me encargaré de todo" a la cual la chica hizo caso.

Tome todo lo que quiera, pero no nos haga nada—dijo Ash serenamente

Busca todo el dinero que tengan y entrégamelo—seguía diciendo el ladrón

Ash hizo caso, recogió su mochila y de allí sacó todo el dinero que llevaba consigo para el viaje, igual sacó sus medallas puesto que sabía que valían bastante si quisiera venderlas. Ash se acercó al sujeto y le entregó los objetos—tenga. Ahora vallase—

El malhechor sonrió—date la vuelta muchacho—

Ash obedeció y se dio media vuelta. Al hacer esto, el sujeto golpeó a Ash en la cabeza con su arma, con tal fuerza como para dejarlo inconsciente

Ash No¡—gritó Dawn al ver a su pareja tirado en el suelo

El sujeto vio a Dawn con lujuria, estaba disfrutando de sus pensamientos mórbidos de lo que haría en ese momento con la coordinadora—ven aquí—

Dawn se espantó al oír al ladrón. Sin dudarlo trató de bajarse de la cama y huir, pero aquel rufián le sujetó fuertemente de las piernas y la empujó nuevamente sobre la cama—a donde tratas de ir?—dijo maliciosamente mientras sujetaba a la chica de los brazos

Dawn trató de zafarse del agarre del sujeto, pero este era bastante fuerte para ella. Peor aún, mientras más se movía bruscamente más daño se hacía—SULTEME¡ ASH AYUDA—gritaba con la esperanza de que la auxiliaran

El tipo sujetó la cabeza de Dawn con fuerza, rápidamente acercó sus labios a los de ella para besarla forzosamente; Dawn estaba derramando unas cuantas lágrimas de tristeza por tal deshonra por la cual pasaría

El sujeto se apartó del rostro de Dawn cuando sintió que le apretaban el cuello, Ash se habia levantado, y al ver la villana acción del ladrón decidió arrimársele para asfixiarle y lograr que Dawn se liberara. El sujeto se levantó de la cama cuando sintió que el agarre de Ash se hacía más fuerte y casi le cortaba la respiración—Dawn vete¡—gritó Ash a la chica

Dawn se levantó de la cama y se disponía a salir a buscar ayuda, pero vio como el ladrón se había zafado del agarre de Ash y le había golpeado en la cara. Dawn seguía aterrada, ahora su novio había empezado una pelea a puños con el sujeto que trató de abusar de ella.

Al sentirse un poco impotente, Dawn buscó cualquier cosa con la cual pudiera ayudar a Ash, fue cuando vio en el suelo el arma de fuego que el ladrón había dejado caer. Sin pensarlo la chica la tomó en sus manos y la apuntó al sujeto—SULTELO—gritó llamando la atención del ladrón

El sujeto que había profanado en la habitación, había golpeado a Ash una última vez y lo lanzó al suelo antes que Dawn le gritara apuntándolo con su arma. El tipo sonrió al ver que la chica estaba llorando, que estaba desesperada y que sus manos temblaban al sostener la pistola—vamos niña. Suelta eso. Es un juguete bastante peligroso—dijo mientras se iba acercándose a ella

Con cada paso que el sujeto se acercaba Dawn iba retrocediendo, tenía miedo de lo que podría pasar—aléjese¡ se lo advierto—Dawn solo cerró los ojos y jaló del gatillo.

El arma fue accionada y liberó la bala que fue a dar a la pierna del ladrón, haciendo que sangrara fuertemente—MALDITA¡ MIRA LO QUE HICISTE MOCOSA—gritó adolorido

Dawn se asustó por lo que había hecho, cerró los ojos y se pegó a la pared al ver que el tipo trató de acercársele pero esta vez más furioso y cojeando por su pierna dañada

Ash se levantó del suelo después de ver aquella escena de como Dawn trató de defenderse, pero al ver que esto no detenía al sujeto decidió hacer algo drásticamente. Ash agarró el fierro que había dejado en el fuego y lo ensartó en la espalda del sujeto haciendo que este gritara. Ash sentía como la adrenalina recorría todo su cuerpo al ver como había "apuñalado" al sujeto, veía como la sangre salía de su cuerpo en enormes cantidades y no cesaba. El chico no volteaba a ver a Dawn puesto que pensaba que ella estaba asustada, pero a él no le importaba, quería deshacerse ya del tipo por lo que había tratado de hacerle a su chica.

Ash sacó el fierro del cuerpo del ladrón y bruscamente volvió a ensartarlo dentro de su cuerpo perforándole un pulmón. El sujeto sufría al sentir el fierro ardiente que traspasaba todo su cuerpo y sus órganos. Pronto su sangre comenzó a salir por su boca y nariz, él sabía que serían sus últimos minutos si Ash seguía atacándolo

El sujeto cayó al suelo adolorido, debajo de él comenzaba a formarse un charco de sangre. Ash se acercó a él, empuño el fierro con todas las fuerzas que podía llevar en su mano derecha y comenzó a golpear la cabeza del sujeto, una y otra vez hasta ver que de su cabeza brotaba sangre después de tantos golpes. Ash se sentía furioso con él, pero no solo eso, se sentía extrañamente excitado por haber agredido físicamente al sujeto. Él sabía que la única forma de tranquilizarse era apuñalándolo las veces que sean necesarias hasta asegurarse que ese sujeto no volvería a acercársele a Dawn nunca más, aunque eso significara matarlo

Dawn miraba con asombro como Ash podía llegar a ser tan agresivo. Algo raro comenzaba a pasar dentro de ella, sentía como su pecho se llenaba de un calor extraño; como sus pechos se entumecían y como su entrepierna se comenzaba a mojar, se estaba excitando de solo ver a Ash apuñalando el cuerpo del ladrón, pero no sabía porque le estaba pasando aun sabiendo que era un crimen lo que estaban cometiendo.

Ash dio una última puñalada al sujeto y dejó el fierro dentro de su cuerpo. Su reparación era pesada puesto que nunca antes había sentido algo parecido, era una mescla rara de cansancio y relajación; de culpa y satisfacción; pero sobretodo, un extraño sentimiento de placer.

Ash volteó a ver a Dawn quien estaba sorprendida viendo el cuerpo inerte del sujeto. Ash se acercó a la chica y se colocó detrás de ella, le abrazo del vientre para poder tranquilizarla después de todo lo que tuvo que ver—estás bien Dawn?—preguntó preocupado por ella

Dawn no dijo nada durante unos segundos, su mente aún estaba un poco nublada por lo que acababan de hacer—lo hemos matado—

Ash se sorprendió un poco por las palabras de su chica—no Dawn. Nos defendimos. Si no lo hubiéramos hecho él…—

Somos unos asesinos—interrumpió la chica

Ash no sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo hacer para que la chica reaccionara normalmente. Él solo puso más fuerza en su abrazo.

Dawn sintió como Ash apretaba su cuerpo con el suyo en el abrazo, ella puso sus manos sobre las de Ash y las acaricio suavemente. Ash sintió las caricias de su novia, le gustaba como su piel era acariciado por las delicadas manos de la chica.

No puedo creerlo—continuaba Dawn—no supe que hacer… solo disparé… su sangre brotaba y yo no sé qué sentí, me gustó verlo sangrar mientras gritaba de dolor… luego tu…—decía mientras sus caricias aumentaban—de donde sacaste tanta fuerza? Nunca antes te había visto con una fuerza tan brutal como esa… casi como la que estas aplicando en este abrazo—

Ash levantó un poco la blusa de Dawn y comenzó a frotar su vientre—te gustó?—preguntó en su oído

Dawn sonrió levemente y se sonrojó gracias a las caricias del chico—mucho… te mirabas tan valiente... y tu mirada de ira… nunca te la había visto…—para este punto, Dawn comenzaba a sentir una extraña excitación en su cuerpo con tan solo describir como se veía Ash hacía rato. La chica comenzó a mover sus caderas frotándolas con la entrepierna del entrenador

Ash empezó a subir sus manos por el torso de la chica hasta llegar a sus pechos. El joven comenzó a jugar con los pezones de Dawn provocando que ella gimiera levemente—ya están duritos—sabía que ya estaba excitada al igual que él

Dawn trató de morderse el labio para evitar gemir, pero sabía que era imposible para ella así que abrió la boca para dejar escapar sus gemidos de placer—no sé cómo… pero me excite al verte golpeándolo—de su boca salía un pequeño rastro de saliva

Ash se acercó nuevamente al oído de Dawn y le susurró—yo igual… ya la tengo un poco dura, lista para meterla dentro de ti cariño—

Dawn estaba perdiendo la cordura, su excitación era demasiada como para hacer que su mente se nublara y solo pensara en desnudar a su pareja y tomar en sus manos su miembro. La chica se dio la vuelta para que Ash le quitara la blusa y pudiera ver sus pechos, luego ella se agachó para liberar el pene del chico

Al sacarle el pantalón a Ash, se impresionó al notar la erección del muchacho—increíble. Está más grande que lo regular—dijo mientras lo tomaba con su mano y comenzaba a moverlo lentamente—hoy estás más excitado que de costumbre—luego pensó en sus adentros—"será por lo que acaba de pasar?"

Ash gemía levemente al sentir como Dawn lo masturbaba con lentitud—si… duele… duele un poco cuando está así de excitado… ayúdame—era extraño. Nunca antes había tenido una erección así, ni había sentido tanto placer con tan leve movimiento

Dawn sonrió ante lo que dijo Ash, se dijo que debía hacerlo esperar más así que se levantó y se sentó nuevamente en la cama—ven…—le dijo seductoramente

Ash no necesitó que se lo dijera dos veces. Sin dudarlo se acercó y besó a Dawn profundamente, la chica abrazó la espalda de Ash y lo tumbo junto a ella sobre la cama para que sus cuerpos sean uno solo.

/

Un par de horas habían pasado, Ash aún estaba dentro del cuerpo de Dawn, poseyéndola mientras la chica gemía fuertemente. Ambos estaban disfrutando del placer que el sexo les brindaba, pero algo estaba pasando dentro de sus mentes, simplemente no estaba allí.

Dawn pensaba en Ash, pero no en la forma de como la penetraba fuerte y profundamente, sino que recordaba en la forma de como mató a aquel ladrón horas antes. El solo recordar su fuerza al golpearlo y su mirada llena de furia e ira era suficiente para excitarse y correrse fácilmente.

Por su parte, Ash también pensaba en Dawn, pero al igual que ella el entrenador se la imaginaba apuñalando a cualquier persona hasta hacerla sangrar y que esa persona muera lenta y dolorosamente gracias a su novia. El solo imaginarse las piernas de Dawn cubiertas de sangre era suficiente para que su pene siguiera erecto por mucho tiempo aun después de haber eyaculado

Sin duda los chicos estaban experimentando un nuevo tipo de excitación y placer, ellos mismos no sabían porque lo sentían, pero no les importaban.


	2. Chapter 2

Dawn estaba dormida en su habitación, estaba sola sobre la cama, Ash no estaba. La chica estaba sudando y su respiración comenzaba a ser pesada, lentamente su mano comenzó a bajar por su entrepierna inconscientemente. La chica estaba teniendo un sueño bastante extraño, en lugar de soñar en sus concursos o en pokemon's pequeños y adorables como lo hacía siempre, ella tenía un sueño erótico donde ella junto a Ash eran los protagonistas

/ **Sueño De Dawn** /

Dawn estaba sumergida en un mundo de placer mientras que Ash la penetraba, la chica era embestida con una fuerza que nunca había sentido.

Más duro¡ más fuerte¡ dale hasta que ya no pueda más¡—gritaba extasiada. La chica le pedía a Ash que fuese más brusco con ella, pero era porque la mente de Dawn estaba divagando

Con cada fuerte envestida la chica recordaba aquel ladrón que quiso violarla, pero más recordaba como Ash había apuñalado a ese hombre sin importarle ninguna regla de moralidad, sin importarle que la policía podría arrestarlo y sin importarle sus principios, solo le importaba protegerla y hacer pagar al tipo que quiso manchar su honor

Ash por lo regular era muy cariñoso con ella. Cuando le tocaba su piel lo hacía con suavidad, usando la yema de sus dedos para hacer estremecer a la chica. Cuando la penetraba lo hacía lentamente para no lastimarla y siempre había logrado que Dawn fuera feliz con esa clase de trato.

Pero luego de aquella noche Ash comenzó a ser más brusco a la hora de penetrarla, el asesina a ese hombre en defensa propia liberó en Ash un sadismo que siempre se había quedado dentro de lo más profundo de su ser y que comenzaba a gustarle. Ahora Ash usaba toda su fuerza a la hora de tener sexo con Dawn, y era esa fuerza que a la chica le gustaba que usara.

Ash sacó su miembro de la vagina de Dawn y se corrió sobre su cuerpo, un chorro de su esperma cubrió todo el cuerpo de la chica: su vientre, sus pechos y hasta su cara fueron estaban manchados del semen de Ash. Dawn lo sentía caliente, pero su mente no lo tomaba como semen, para ella era sangre, sangre de cualquier persona que cayera en sus manos y Ash mataría… mataría por ella y para ella.

/ **Fin Del Sueño** /

Dawn despertó luego de aquel sueño. En la habitación se oían voces que venían de la televisión. La chica se levantó y vio a Ash quien estaba al borde de la cama, dándole la espalda y viendo la televisión. No llevaba puesta su camisa solo su pantalón

Dawn no sabía que decirle, lo de la noche anterior pudo haber sido algo difícil para Ash aunque para ella fuese la mejor noche desde que conoció al entrenador.

Ya despertaste Dawn¡—dijo Ash volteando a ver a la chica y sonriendo—buenos días

Ah… buenos días Ash—dijo Dawn mientras sonreía—como…—al recordar lo del asesinato, bajó la mirada—como amaneciste?—

Ash se puso serio, él no sabía lo que Dawn había sentido con el asesinato de aquel pandillero, así que pensó que ella había quedado traumada y le avergonzaba verlo—me deshice del cuerpo esta mañana—no sabía si era lo mejor que podía decir, solo lo hizo para tratar de tranquilizar sus nervios, luego volvió a ver la televisión—siento mucho si la pasaste mal anoche—

Dawn no lo sabía, pero Ash también había cambiado desde esa pequeña experiencia. Desde hace poco, el entrenador había estado sintiendo que su relación con Dawn se había vuelto aburrida y ya no era como cuando iniciaron. Sentía que Dawn era la única feliz, pero él ya no; se había hartado del sexo suave y con cuidado para no lastimarla, él quería más acción y diversión para él.

Ash era perverso, un pervertido; tenía un extraño fetiche de sadismo que siempre quiso experimentar desde pequeño, pero nunca pudo hacerlo por temor a ser rechazado por los que lo rodeaban, así que tuvo que ocultar su lado más perverso y liberarlo cuando encontrara a alguien que dejara que hiciese lo que quisiera, pero nunca encontró a ese alguien… estaba frustrado quizá permanentemente. Cuando conoció a Dawn, él sabía que había encontrado a alguien que tomaría un lugar especial en su vida y en su corazón, pero no era esa persona con la que podría hacer sus sueños perversos realidad. Sentía que Dawn era como una muñequita de cristal, frágil y que necesitaba mucho cuidado para no romperla, por eso siempre fue cuidadoso a la hora del sexo con ella. Pero la noche anterior descubrió que Dawn era diferente a como lo había creído.

Luego de matar a aquel tipo, Ash pudo liberar todo ese sadismo que había estado ocultando desde hacía años y no se sentía arrepentido. Al tener sexo con Dawn, descubrió que Dawn también tenía un lado perverso y sádico así como él. El la embestía con toda su fuerza como siempre había querido hacerle y en lugar de gritar de dolor la chica gemía de placer, le gustaba ser tratada con fuerza y rogaba por más.

Al ver a Dawn siendo sometida y fustigada, le dio a Ash una pequeña ilusión de que quizá su relación podría hacerle más feliz de lo que él pensaba, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Dawn aceptara su lado perverso así como él lo había hecho.

Ash estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, viendo la televisión sin prestarle atención cuando Dawn lo abrazó por la espalda y apoyó su mentó en su hombro—no tienes que pedir perdón. Lo hiciste para defenderme y te lo agradeceré por siempre—le dijo tiernamente

Ash sonrió internamente aunque en el exterior trataba de mostrarse serio y arrepentido—pero Dawn… ayer no fui cuidadoso contigo—

Dawn, al oírlo, lo abrazó con un poco más de fuerza, tal como él lo había hecho la noche anterior

Ash continuó—fui muy brusco… yo nunca quise hacerlo así por temor a lastimarte, pero no sé qué pasó conmigo... Soy un animal¡ si te dolió por favor perdóname¡—

Dawn cayó en la trampa de Ash sin saberlo; ella no quería que él se sintiera como una basura por algo que en realidad le había gustado—no Ash, no te sientas culpable de nada… a mí me gustó mucho lo que me hiciste…—

Ash se alegró al oír a su novia. El abrazo de Dawn pasó a ser caricias, la chica comenzó a pasar sus manos por el pecho del chico y a acariciarlo—ayer te convertiste en una persona distinta… fuiste muy salvaje pero a mí no me importaba—luego se acercó a su oído—me excité al verte matar a ese bastardo con tanta furia—

Ash quedó sorprendido al oírla expresándose así del ladrón, pero más le sorprendió saber que ella se había excitado con eso.

Anoche parecías una bestia matando a ese tipo… y yo deseaba a esa bestia—las caricias de la chica se hicieron más intensas, logrando así que Ash comenzara a excitarse—ayer quería que me trataras como un animalito indefenso sobre la cama, quería que te comportaras como un animal y me hicieras el amor con fuerza, tanta fuerza que yo gritara de placer—la chica bajó su mano y tocó la entrepierna del chico—quiero que esa fiera vuelva y me domine—

Ash no sabía que hacer ahora, Dawn se estaba comportando como la chica que siempre había deseado, pero sin saberlo ella lo estaba dominándo a él solo con sus palabras—quieres que sea así? Un salvaje que solo busca sexo? o quieres que sea un asesino?—

Dawn solo sonrió—si es necesario matar para encender nuestra pasión, deberíamos intentarlo—

Ash no podía creer lo que oía, Dawn era la chica más dulce y bondadosa que nunca antes haya conocido, ella siempre vio por todos a su alrededor ya sean amigos, conocidos o hasta rivales; por eso, oírla decir que quería privar a alguien de su vida solo para satisfacer sus deseos lujuriosos era algo que nunca se hubiera imaginado—Dawn… me estás sugiriendo que…—

Que matemos… juntos. Así soltarías esa fuerza bestial que llevas dentro y yo también liberaría mi lado más perverso y sádico. Nuestra vida sexual sería más placentera y ambos seriamos felices… juntos…—dijo mientras lamia la mejilla del chico

Ash se quedó pensando, aunque en su interior él ya estaba excitado, tenía ganas de mandar al Diablo todos sus principios y hacerle caso a Dawn ya que la idea lo encendía

La chica tomó la mano de Ash y la llevó a su entrepierna que se encontraba humeda—mira, ya estoy mojada de solo pensarlo. Solo una vez, para intentarlo—

Ash estaba sudando por la excitación, su pene le dolía puesto que estaba muy erecto y su pantalón lo retenía—creo que… podríamos intentarlo—dijo pero no estando muy seguro

Dawn tomó el control de la televisión y lo cambió a un noticiero regional:

Allí—dijo seriamente mientras señalaba la noticia—allí estará la primera persona que quiero ver mutilada en frente mío—sus ojos estaban encendidos de la furia que le hacía pasar de solo pensar en esa persona; por su parte Ash solo observaba la nota

"Ya Está Todo Listo Para El Primer Concurso De Performer De Sinnoh Que Tendrá Lugar En Ciudad Jubileo"—era el encabezado de la noticia principal

Una performer?—preguntó Ash confundido

No cualquier performer… solo a una en especial que tú conoces muy bien. Una chica que siempre quise verla humillada y mutilada frente a mí—dijo Dawn con mucha malicia mientras sus caricias en el pecho de Ash se hacían más intensas

En la televisión pasaron la lista de participantes en el concurso junto a sus fotografías. Ash reconoció entre las aspirantes a Serena, su vieja amiga que la acompañó en Kalos

Serena? A ella te refieres?—preguntó Ash sorprendido al saber que Dawn le guardaba rencor a la performer

Si—dijo Dawn a secas—será nuestro primer "juguetito". Solo debes traerla aquí, y mientras la apuñalas sentirás la adrenalina y la furia correr por tus venas. Yo estaré viéndote, excitándome al ver lo rudo que serás—dijo mientras lamia el cuello de Ash—no tendrás problemas para engañarla y traerla, te seguirá a donde sea como una Fennekin en celo que menea el culito a cualquiera—

Ash quedó quieto y en silencio, estaba sorprendido por lo que decía la chica, nunca se había imaginado que ella fuera así. No sabía si aceptar la propuesta de Dawn o hacerle caso a su moral y principios, pero él sabía que siempre quiso intentar algo así desde que era pequeño, pero nunca se imaginó que se lo hiciera a una amiga. Ash balbuceó un poco antes de responder—creo que… lo haré... lo haré Dawn—

Dawn rio levemente—no te veo muy convencido. Piénsalo bien, tienes de aquí hasta la noche. Hoy habrá luna llena, perfecta para desenfrenar nuestra lujuria y pasión— con eso se separó de Ash, bajó de la cama y se acercó al baño caminando sensualmente. Ash solo sé quedó viendo el cuerpo de la chica que siempre le había atraído. Dawn entró al baño sabiendo que lo había animado así como solo ella sabía hacerlo, sabía que si seguía estimulándolo de esa manera él haría lo que le pidiera

/

Dawn estaba dentro de la regadera, limpiándose el cuerpo suavemente con el agua que le caía. La chica cerró los ojos por un momento, al abrirlos ya no era agua lo que salía de la regadera sino sangre. Su mente comenzó a divagar transformando el agua en sangre, la que deseaba ver esa noche de aquella chica Serena, pero no solo de ella, quería sangre de cualquier persona con tal de sentir excitado su cuerpo.

La chica comenzó a masajearse sus partes sensibles, sus pechos; sus pezones; su vagina y su trasero eran las partes con las que más se excitaba. La chica sentía como su cuerpo se calentaba y eso era lo que deseaba.

La puerta de la ducha se abrió de repente, Dawn volteó a ver que era Ash quien entraba completamente desnudo. La chica bajó su mirada a la entrepierna del chico, su pene se encontraba erecto completamente y palpitaba al ver a la chica desnuda y siendo acariciada por el agua que recorría su piel. Ash entró a la ducha y se acercó a Dawn para abrazarla, luego la besó con fuerza tal como ella quería. El besó se prolongó, sus lenguas habían luchado entre sí para entrar en la boca del otro, al final fue Ash quien ganó logrando sacar unos gemidos de placer por parte de Dawn. Al romper el beso, Ash miró fijamente a Dawn y le dijo—lo haré. Mataré a Serena, solo por ti. Porque te amo y porque mereces todo el placer del mundo, y si es necesaria asesinar a alguien… lo haré—

Dawn sonrió al ver que su deseo pronto se haría realidad. La coordinadora besó a Ash nuevamente mientras este le acariciaba los muslos y ella masajeaba su miembro.


	3. Chapter 3

La ciudad de Jubileo tenía un estadio bastante amplio y siempre preparado para cualquier ocasión; era usado principalmente para eventos de entretenimiento, ya sea batallas pokemon (fuera de la Liga) o concursos pokemon (fuera del gran festival regional), en esta ocasión iba a usarse para el primer concurso de performer en la ciudad.

En este concurso, aparte de participar chicas locales, fueron traídas concursantes de la región de Kalos, entre ellas se encontraba la ex compañera de Ash, Serena. Meses atrás, Serena y Dawn se encontraron por primera vez en Kanto, pero desde entonces Serena sintió algo de celos y envidia hacia la coordinadora por saber que fue compañera de Ash y que volvía a viajar junto a él por la región natal del chico.

El problema fue agravándose con el tiempo, llegando al punto que Dawn igual comenzó a sentir celos y frustración hacia la performer porque veía como se le insinuaba a Ash de las maneras más sucias y bajas posibles. Pronto, los celos se convirtieron en odio, sobre todo cuando Serena se enteró de la relación que Ash llevaba con Dawn, gracias a eso Serena volvió a Kalos, llevándose un amargo recuerdo de la chica que le quitó al amor de su vida… pero ella no sabía que estaba en la región de donde su peor rival era originaria, y mucho menos sabia sobre la nueva faceta de ella y del entrenador.

Los ensayos generales ya habían concluido, y la performer de Kalos regresaba a su camerino para descansar—esto será en grande—decía mientras se quitaba los arreglos que llevaba sobre el cabello

La chica tomó su bolso, comenzó a revolotear hasta que encontró su teléfono móvil—un mensaje? Ah de ser de Clemont o de mamá—dijo mientras entraba a ver quién se lo había mandado. Sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal y sus mejillas se tornaron de rojo—A… Ash—fue la única palabra que pudo decir, estaba tan impresionada que se había quedado muda casi por completo

Ash y Serena no se habían vuelto a comunicar desde su última aventura en Kanto y, como era de esperar, culpó a Dawn por ello, sentía que la novia de su amigo le había prohibido hablar con ella por los pleitos que habían tenido entre ellas.

El mensaje de Ash era breve, prácticamente solo era un pequeña pregunta—"puedo verte?"—citaba

Serena respondió—"Ash¡ :D cuanto tiempo"—estaba emocionada—"claro que podemos vernos cuando quieras"—

Ash tardó un poco en responder—"quiero estar contigo"—volvió a ser un mensaje breve

Serena comenzó a emocionarse mientras sonreía cada vez más—"yo igual Ash, no sabes lo mucho que lo deseo"—

El chico no tardó en responder—ven a mi hotel—

Esta última frase hizo sonrojar demasiado a la performer, para este punto su emoción se convirtió en excitación y se reflejaba en su entrepierna ya húmeda. Ash le mandó la dirección del hotel donde se hospedaba, Serena estaba impaciente por querer ir y sentir todo lo que Ash podría hacer con ella…

En otro lado de la ciudad, Ash había apagado su teléfono, ya había concluido con una parte del trabajo. El chico estaba igual de impaciente que la chica de Kalos, pero no era por el hecho de que la vería, sino que su impaciencia era gracias a Dawn quien estaba detrás de él abrazándolo, acariciándole su pecho por debajo de su camisa

Bien echo amor—le decía al oído—sabes que te espera más de estas caricias y más fuertes cuando apenas termines con esa Fennekin—luego le mordió la oreja, excitándolo con eso

Esa era la impaciencia de Ash, su miembro ya estaba rígido esperando con ansias a ser acariciado por su novia, pero para eso debía complacerla…

/

Iba anocheciendo, y Serena ya había llegado al hotel donde Ash se hospedaba. Subió por el elevador y llegó a la habitación del chico, ella estaba nerviosa. Tocó a la puerta pero no tuvo contestación—habrá salido? Pero si quedamos de vernos a esta hora—dijo sorprendida de que el chico no le contestara. La performer tomó la perilla y la giró, la puerta estaba abierta. Serena entró, la habitación estaba a oscuras, solo se podía ver un pequeño brillo al final del pasillo; la chica comenzó a cruzar el corredor lentamente para no llamar la atención del entrenador o de quien quiera que estuviese dentro

Al final del pasillo, se dio cuenta de lo amplia que era la habitación, pero también se dio cuenta que la única iluminación era gracias a un par de velas que se encontraban a ambos lados de la cama, y en la dichosa cama se encontraba un cuerpo cubierto por las sabanas

Serena sonrió, estaba segura que esa persona sobre la cama era Ash. La chica de Kalos comenzó a desvestirse, quedando únicamente en ropa interior, luego se subió a la cama y comenzó a acercarse al sujeto por detrás

Ya estoy aquí cariño—le dijo acercándose a su oído

Serena comenzó a descubrir el cuerpo lentamente, solo para ver que debajo de esas sabanas se encontraba un cadáver manchado completamente de su propia sangre, su rostro había sido desfigurado completamente gracias a varios ataques con alguna daga o cuchillo; su pecho tenía varias puñaladas al igual que su rostro. Serena estaba horrorizada, jamás creyó encontrarse con algo así sobre la cama de su amigo, ella iba a gritar pero alguien la tomó por sorpresa y le cubrió la boca

Shh—dijo la persona que estaba detrás de ella—llegaste justo a tiempo… ya me estaba desesperando… espero que hayas disfrutado este "pequeño juguete"…—

Serena estaba espantada, quería gritar y llorar porque le era familiar aquella voz pues era la de Ash…

Quiero seguir jugando, pero ahora contigo… quiero que seas mi siguiente juguete—decía el entrenador mientras reía

Hazlo…—

Serena volvió a reconocer la segunda voz que se escuchaba detrás de ella, era la voz de Dawn, la novia de Ash. Lo último que sintió la performer fue un fuerte golpe en la nuca para luego caer inconsciente en los brazos del chico

Solo un par de amputaciones y se verá mejor que nunca—se burlaba el entrenador mientras la veía con una sonrisa, su novia al oírlo igual sonreía pero era más por saber que su "rival" dejara de ser un estorbo para ella

/

Lentamente la joven Serena habría los ojos después de un corto lapso de tiempo en que se encontraba inconsciente, trató de mover los brazos pero fue inútil, revisó espantada sus brazos que se encontraban encima de su cabeza y atados a ambos extremos de la cama de la habitación; no lo dudo ni dos veces y reviso sus piernas que igualmente estaban atadas a cada extremo de la cama.

¿Por qué está sucediendo esto?—se preguntaba espantada y más por notar que solo llevaba puesto su ropa interior, se habían deshecho de sus ropas—Ash… ¿Ash dónde estás?—

Aquí esta—era la voz de Dawn que se oía de un lado de la habitación

Serena volteo a ver a su lado con los ojos casi llorosos, Dawn estaba sentada en un sofá para tres personas, a diferencia que ella Dawn solo llevaba puesto sus bragas, no llevaba sostén dejando libre sus pechos al igual que lucía sus largas piernas. A un lado del sofá, de rodillas se encontraba Ash quien solo vestía sus calzoncillos de color verde que se ajustaban a su cuerpo haciendo notar su pene ya excitado, él chico había tomado los pies de Dawn en sus manos y los lamia suavemente y delicadeza. El chico estaba sonrojado mientras pasaba su lengua por los pies de Dawn pero parecía disfrutarlo al igual que ella

¿Qué está pasando aquí?—preguntó Serena sorprendida de ver al chico de Kanto tan sumiso con su novia—Ash ¿Qué estas haciendo?—

El solo hace lo que yo le pido porque me ama y le gusta hacerlo—decía la chica mientras movía su mano hacia Ash dándole algún tipo de señal, el chico solo dejó de lamer los pies de su novia, sonrió y se levantó para ir acercándose a Serena.

La preformar se sonrojaba mientras veía el cuerpo semidesnudo y la virilidad del chico oculta bajo su ropa interior, pero comenzó a alterarse cuando Ash tomó de un mueble un cuchillo de cocina bastante grande como para partir su cabeza en dos de un solo golpe—¡NO ASH QUE HACES!—gritaba espantada

Ash se puso a los pies de la cama y comenzó a subir a ella…

¡ALEJATE! NO ACERQUES ESO A MI—gritaba Serena mientras trataba de forcejear y romper sus amarres inútilmente

Dawn sonreía con malicia al ver como Serena se retorcía para liberarse, le gustaba verla de esa forma pero aun no lograba excitarla como ella quería. Ash se puso encima de la chica de Kalos con el cuchillo en la mano y acercándolo cada vez más a su rostro

¡NO! ¡NO LE HAGAS CASO ASH! ¡NO LO HAGAS!—gritaba Serena inútilmente mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Ash ya no la escuchaba, sonreía cada vez más mientras acercaba la cuchilla a Serena al igual que su erección crecía de solo pensar lo que le haría

¡Detente!—dijo Dawn logrando que Ash se detuviera.

Tanto Ash como Serena miraron a la chica de cabello azul sorprendidos, Ash estaba impactado pues no creía que Dawn lo había detenido y menos cuando más excitado estaba, eso le frustraba un poco; Serena por su parte no sabía si sentirse espantada o estar agradecida porque Dawn le había dado una segunda oportunidad, o por lo menos un par de minutos más de vida

Dawn se levantó y fue a buscar su mochila que se encontraba tirada en el suelo a un lado del sofá, para recoger su mochila se inclinó bastante mostrando a Ash y a Serena su trasero marcado por sus bragas, esto a Ash le fascinaba mientras que Serena lo veía con repugnancia y más por la actitud de Ash. De la mochila Dawn sacó una Ocaso Ball—tengo a un nuevo amiguito que le gustaría mucho divertirse con nuestro nuevo juguetito—

Serena abrió los ojos de par en par—"No puede hablar en serio"—pensó mientras apretaba los dientes

¿Nuevo amiguito?—preguntó Ash sin entender

Ya sabes…—Dawn se sonrojaba de poco en poco—el que capturamos aquella noche… que casi trató de hacerme…—

Ash se sonrojó al mismo tiempo que abría la boca asombrado—¿A ese?—

¿Qué? ¿De qué hablan?—preguntaba Serena espantándose nuevamente

Hagámoslo…—dijo Ash secamente—sácalo…

Dawn se puso en posición y de la Ocaso Ball salió un pokemon arácnido de colores brillantes e inusuales para su especie. Serena, lejos de asustarse, se mostró confundida—¿Qué es eso?—preguntó con sinceridad

No me sorprende que tu pequeño cerebrito no lo conozca—decia Dawn con malicia y arrogancia mostrando su nueva faceta—Es un Ariados y en este caso es shiny, lo capturé hace poco tiempo en una noche que Ash y yo tratamos de hacerlo en una pradera

Serena se enojó un poco por las palabras de Dawn—¿Cómo que trataron de hacerlo?—la miraba con rabia a pesar de ser la de menos posibilidades de actuar

Una de las mejores ideas que he tenido con mi Ash—decía mientras sonreía viendo al chico—lamentablemente era época de apareamiento de los Ariados y este muchachito purpura nos atacó con tal de aparearse conmigo. Lo capturamos pero cada que lo suelto siempre busca donde insertar su aguijón… y que mejor lugar que en ti—

Serena se espantó al oír la declaración de su rival—No… ¡NO ESTARAS HABLANDO EN SERIO!—gritó mientras las lágrimas volvian a salir de sus ojos—NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO

Te equivocas—decía Dawn en tono lúgubre—puedo y lo haré… solo para mi diversión—comenzó a reírse de la nada disfrutando el momento—Ariados, es hora que te diviertas un poco—

Ariados rugió y se subió a la cama de un salto; Serena gritó al sentir como el arácnido tocaba su cuerpo con sus largas patas que le iban picando cada que la tocaba. El Ariados puso su cabeza frente al rostro de la performer, la chica dejó de gritar por sentir que si lo hacía alteraría al pokemon. El pokemon revisó bien a su víctima, acercando sus mandíbulas cerca de ella mientras temblaba del miedo

COGELA YA—gritó Dawn desesperada porque su pokemon actuara

El Ariados gritó y Serena hizo lo mismo al oírlo. El aguijón del Ariados se irguió y lo movió tratando de insertarlo en la vagina de Serena pero el primer intento fue en vano, lastimando el vientre de Serena desgarrando su piel y provocando una hemorragia en la chica. Serena gritó cuando sintió el aguijón desgarrando su carne rápidamente mientras el pokemon gruñía

¿POR QUE ME HACES ESTO?—gritó Serena mientras lloraba

Ariados volvió a empujar su aguijón y esta vez entró en el cuerpo de Serena pero fue por su recto, el aguijón del arácnido había entrado por el ano de la chica con demasiada fuerza y brusquedad desgarrándolo por completo, haciéndole brotar sangre que chorreaba de su recto lentamente. El ariados dio un gruñido de placer y deseo de más, así que comenzó a moverse bruscamente embistiendo a la chica que gritaba de dolor al sentir el gran aguijón del pokemon expandiendo las paredes de su recto y lastimándola con cada embestida

¡NO, NO, NO!—gritaba llorando e implorando a que su pesadilla terminara

Si, si ¡SI!—decía Dawn mientras veía la escena completamente fascinada y sonriendo de felicidad pura.

Ash por su parte se estaba excitando bastante, su pene se había erguido bastante pero aun no alcanzaba su punto máximo. Comenzó a tocar la punta de su pene sintiendo como palpitaba y le salía algo de líquido preseminal. El chico sentía la necesidad de masturbarse pero prefirió hacer algo más para darse placer

Dawn seguía maravillada viendo tal espectáculo, sentía como su entrepierna comenzaba a mojarse y como su cuerpo iba aflojándose hasta el punto de ser fácil de manipular como si de una marioneta se tratase. La chica no prestaba atención al mundo que la rodeaba solo se fijaba en su ariados y en la chica debajo de él que solo era usada para darle satisfacción a ambos, pero fue sacada de su mundo cuando Ash sujetó fuerte su cabeza y la movió a un lado metiendo su pene dentro su boca, una vez que sintió la humedad de la boca de su novia, el chico comenzó a mover sus caderas iniciando lentamente para que su placer durara bastante

Dawn fue sacada de onda al principio, pero luego cerró los ojos y dejó que Ash actuara por ella, estaba tan excitada que hacerle sexo oral a su novia le parecía bien para iniciar su velada. La chica pasó su mano a sus pechos y pellizcó sus pezones, estaban endurecidos y al pellizcarlos le daba un placer inexplicable pero fascinante para ella

Serena ya había dejado de gritar, se había resignado a que nadie iba a ir en su auxilio. Solo apretaba sus dientes y lloraba sin parar por el dolor que el pokemon le causaba, si lograba sobrevivir no podría quitarse de la cabeza el trauma de que un pokemon la violo y destrozó su recto en una sola noche.

El ariados aumentó su velocidad hasta que se detuvo en seco y lanzó al cielo un gran chillido que comenzó a espantar a Serena quien abría los ojos cada vez más. No… no puede estar pasándome esto—se decía con tristeza. El arácnido había terminado corriéndose en el interior de Serena, esparciendo sus huevecillos en el cuerpo de la chica

¡NO! NO LO HAGAS—gritaba Serena demasiado tarde, ya el arácnido había terminado

Ariados tomó un corto tiempo para respirar mientras veía diferente a Serena. El pokemon sacó su aguijón del ano de Serena con tanta fuerza que volvió a dañar a la chica tanto como al principio que la metió. El pokemon abrió sus fauces, eran más grandes de lo que uno podía creer, se podían estirar al punto que parecía quebrarse y mostrar una infinidad de punzos parecidos a dientes pero de colores brillantes como su piel, punzós que les brotaba veneno que usaba para paralizar y matar a sus víctimas lentamente. El Ariados insertó su mandíbula en el cuello de Serena con rapidez

¡NO! ¡SUELTAME YA! SUELTENME ¡AYUDA!—gritaba desesperadamente mientras sentía como el arácnido iba arrancándole pedazos de su carne con lentitud.

El pokemon no se quedó allí, bajó la cabeza hacia los pechos de Serena a los cuales comenzó a mordisquear desde los pezones para luego ir arrancándolos uno por uno

Ash se había colocado detrás de Dawn, abrazándola desde la cintura mientras le acariciaba todo su cuerpo y movía sus dedos dentro de la vagina de la chica, su pene estaba fuera pero lo presionaba a los glúteos de su novia. Dawn por su parte sonreía mientras movía sus caderas cerca de la entrepierna de Ash para excitarlo cada vez más, mientras que con una mano le acariciaba el rostro—¿No lo sabias? Los Ariados asesinan a sus parejas para que sus huevecillos nazcan sin ningún contratiempo… y en este caso tú eres su saco de huevecillos—

Serena comenzó a espantarse por las palabras de Dawn al enterarse que iba a acabar así

No dejes que Ariados tenga toda la diversión—decía Ash mientras lamia el rostro de Dawn—él ya se divirtió… deja que yo me encargue del final—

Si… De acuerdo—Dawn ya casi no podía pensar, estaba sumergida en su mundo de placer gracias a los movimientos de Ash sobre su cuerpo. La chica volvió a meter a Ariados en su pokeball. La cama donde estaba recostada Serena y el suelo estaban cubiertos de sangre de la chica, Ariados había perforado hasta su vientre abriéndolo completamente, desmembrándolo y habiendo mordisqueado sus órganos

Serena respiraba con pesadez mientras que en cada exhalación tocia la poca sangre que quedaba en su cuerpo. La chica se podía ver que se le iba la vida a través de sus ojos. Que sus fuerzas se agotaban mientras su piel perdía su color natural y el aire vital abandonaba su cuerpo desahuciado.

Ash se acercó, con cuchillo en mano, a la chica y se subió sobre su cuerpo con sus piernas a ambos lados de sus caderas—no te preocupes…—decía mientras ponía su mano sobre la frente de la chica para dejar su cabeza fija—te has convertido en un juguete aburrido para nosotros. Y como todos los juguetes que ya no nos gusta, solo nos deshacemos de él para siempre

Serena quedó impresionada pero no pudo expresarlo en su rostro, estaba muy débil como para mostrar alguna expresión de espanto o sobre exaltación—Ash…—decía con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban—no le hagas caso… no le obedezcas… no le perteneces…—

Ash sonrió y se carcajeó—te equivocas…—tomó el mentón de la performer y sujetó sus labios cubiertos de su sangre—le pertenezco completamente—dijo para después sacar su lengua y lamer la sangre de los labios de la chica, quizá lo más aproximado a un beso para la chica.

Cuando Ash soltó a la chica esta volteó a ver a dawn quien estaba sobre el sofá sonriendo por la escena que veía. La chica suspiró y dijo levemente—ojala y te pu…—no pudo terminar, Ash había apuñalado su pecho con el cuchillo que tenía, perforándolo por completo

La chica retorció su espalda a pesar de que su cuerpo se debilitaba y comenzó a vomitar sangre con residuos del esperma del Ariados que la violó, su boca parecía ahora una fuente que tiraba su rojo combinado con un espeso líquido blanco. Por su parte, en el sofá, Dawn se había recostado mientras que su mano había pasado a su entrepierna para masturbarse con sus dedos, se había excitado al ver como Serena era asesinada por su novio, en su rostro se reflejaba la más grande sonrisa que jamás haya hecho mientras que sus ojos brillaban—más… acabala—decía entre gemidos

Ash asintió, luego tiró el cuchillo al suelo—ya no lo necesitaré—el chico comenzó a meter su mano por la abertura que había hecho en el pecho de Serena. Lentamente fue metiéndola buscando su segundo órgano más importante (después del cerebro claro)

Serena podía sentir la fría mano del chico penetrando su cuerpo hasta llegar a su objetivo, su corazón. Ya no podía hablar, pero si pudiera hacerlo usaría su voz para gritar por ayuda y así poder tener una mínima de esperanza de sobrevivir… pero en ese momento su esperanza se había desvanecido por completo

Ash había encontrado lo que buscaba, sin más preámbulo sujetó el órgano de Serena con firmeza y con rapidez lo arrancó de su sitio. Serena sintió como su corazón era arrancado de su cuerpo por la persona que alguna vez amó… ella estaría dispuesta a entregarle su corazón pero jamás imagino hacerlo de una forma literal

Ash llevó el corazón de su víctima a Dawn y se lo entregó en sus manos haciendo una pequeña reverencia—lo que tanto habías pedido, cariño—

Dawn sonrió al ver lo que su novio le entregaba—gracias amor—tomó el corazón en sus manos y lo puso frente a ella—tan frajil el corazón humano, ¿No crees?—

Dawn arrojó al suelo el corazón de la performer, luego levanto su pie y pisó el órgano con fuerza hasta hacerlo reventar. En el suelo se esparcían los restos del corazón y de la sangre en proceso de coagulación. Serena se había quedado viendo a Dawn fijamente, pero decir que la veía era solo por la posición en que quedó porque en realidad ya había muerto una vez que Ash le arranco su corazón. Había quedado con la cabeza volteada viendo a la pareja, con la piel pálida y cubierta de sangre.

Dawn rio levemente—que asco me da… será mejor que se lo lleven antes que apeste el lugar—dijo antes de volver a levantar su ocaso ball y sacar de allí a su pokemon bicho/veneno.

Ash se acercó por detrás de Dawn y comenzó a lamer suavemente su cuello—pero mientras… tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente cariño—

Dawn sonreía mientras acariciaba el rostro de Ash mientras este le manoseaba todo el cuerpo. Por su parte el Ariados estaba envolviendo el cuerpo de Serena en una fina capa de telarañas. Dawn había logrado su cometido, deshacerse de la chica que más detestaba y lograr una nueva experiencia con Ash… y aún faltaba más por venir para ellos dos

 **Continuará** …


End file.
